ideas for the uninspired
by Overbore
Summary: just a list of some Fanfiction ideas i am kicking around. some of them nonranma. please let me know what you think


Ideas for the Uninspired, by Overbore

I do not own the rights to any of the anime, manga or etc listed below. They all are the properties of their respective authors, publishers and studios.

This is merely a list of Fanfictions stories I have been kicking around in my head, by many not ever get around to writing. If anyone wishes to use any of the ideas listed below, please contact me first, but otherwise feel free.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ranma Fanfiction

(Untitled) Ranma/S.cry.ed fusion crossover: the Tendos live on the Lost Ground. When Ranma arrives after the ten year training trip, he finds that the Tendo daughters were all born with the mysterious power of Alter. Most of the Ranma cast in fact were born on the lost ground and will have Alter power, including Ukyo, Ryoga, the Kunos, and Ranma himself (who has a different Alter depending on his condition: male, female and neko). Takes place a year after the S.Cry.ed anime ends, and will involve the S.cry.ed cast as they hear about the fantastic Martial arts/Alter battles happening in the village of Nerima.

(It starts with a wish): Ranma has been found to be worthy of a goddess wish after the battle with Saffron. In fact, Ranma has been found worthy of _SEVEN_ wishes, due to his longsuffering and good nature, but the curse screwed up his yggdrasil file. But a simple wish for a week of peace will have disastrous and fatal consequences. And meanwhile, in the Kingdom of Kei, who is this strange, crippled master warrior?

(Old Schooled) Ranma/Negima crossover: Ranma gets himself transfer to Mahora Girls Academy as Ranko Saotome after hearing rumors of magic in search for a cure to his curse. Being assigned to Class A-3, he discovers a boat-load of powerful warriors, a ten year old teacher with more girl problems than him, and more magic than he can handle. And that's not counting the rest of the NWC, who can't seem to leave Ranma alone. Can he find a cure before the chaos brings down the school?

(Addicted) Ranma/Sailor Moon: a story about what happens when youma discover the incredible lifeforce of one Ranma Saotome, and just how addictive it is. But it seems to have some side effects. What will the Sailor Senshi do when all of a sudden youma have redhair, serious egos, and buttkicking martial arts skills?

(Anything Goes Alchemy) Ranma/Full Metal Alchemist crossover: Mousse uses and amazon artifact to send Nabiki "to the Gate," knowing that Ranma will try to rescue her. They both wind up in Amestris, where a chance encounter with two brothers will rock the world. The worst student in Nerima must study for the State Alchemy exam, Nabiki learns that her Ice-queen armor is full of holes, and the Homoculi find out what it means to get involved with the wild horse.

(Red Tears): a dark story about what will happen when Ranma finally snaps under the preassure of his life. Will involve character death and violence.

(Allies of Kohona) Ranma/Naruto/Yu Yu Hakusho/One Piece multi-cross: more of a Naruto story, but will involve part of the NWC. As a show of good faith, several neighboring lands send teams of genin to Kohona the Village hidden in the hills (land of Clouds) will send a team consisting of Yuske of clan Urameshi, Suichi of clan Minamino (aka Kurama) and the clan coutcast Hiei Jangeshi. The village hidden on the shore (land of Water) will send the Kekkei Genkai orphan Luffy (who dreams of being a ninja sailor), the budding sword master Zolo, and the clever Nami. And the village hidden in the crater (land of Earth) will send the Taijutsu genius Ranma of clan Saotome, the ninja chef Ukyo, and the hidden weapons master, Mousse. Egos will collide in Kohona!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Non-Ranma Fanfiction

(Overwhelming blade) Claymore/Berserk crossover: A disciple's deal causes the godhand to cast Guts out of his world and into another. He and Puck must now hunt down the disciple, who has made a deal with the awakened ones. But who are these strange silver-eyed girls that cause the brand to itch?

(Wandering ninja) Naruto/Ninja Scroll crossover: A stranger has arrived at Kohona. How will Naruto react to this very relaxed (and very lost) traveler named Jubei Kebagami? And what will the mercenary ninja teach the youths of Hidden Leaf, not just about combat, but about life?

(Nerv: office workers, saving the world) Dai Guard/Evangelion crossover: A new heterodyne with the power off causing dimensional quakes appears, and attempts to quake Dai-Guard out of existence. At the same time, A harmonics sync test at Nerv after the battle with the sixth angel creates just the right dimensional frequencies. Now Dai Guard's pilots have been swapped for the Evangelion pilots! What is Nerv and 21st Century Defense Industries to do?

(untitled) Kingdom Hearts/MAR crossover: Marchen has been invaded by strange, shadowy creatures that steal hearts! MAR summons back Ginta with his family and Koyuki to face the threat. Meanwhile, Sora learns that the heartless have found new, unknown worlds and rushes off to help. But he is too late, as the heartless kidnap Snow, Kouyiki and Babbo because of their dimensional abilities. Donald and Goofy are taken in battle too. Sora and Ginta (now armed with an new Keyblade ARM made by the Caldian elder) must now traverse the new worlds searching for their friends. Will cross over into many parallel world animes, such as 12 kingdoms, FMA, Escaflone, digimon and more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

so what do you think? Any one idea that you really like or want to see written? Let me know. I love to get feedback and promise not to rant to much.


End file.
